1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to room interior illumination and more specifically to illumination of a vanity counter and person in proximity thereto to provide improved mirror imaging of the person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there have been a number of architectural illumination arrangements for special purposes. These known approaches have been based on the use of fluorescent or incandescent light sources and some have been specialized for "wall wash" effect or object illumination.
The typical prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,748,543; 3,643,089; 4,519,019; 4,564,888; 4,517,631; 3,609,340; and 4,475,147. The prior art objectives include (a) "wall wash" effect, (b) light source concealment and (c) uniformity of illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,543 (Swarens) accomplishes objective (a) and (b) but does not address the objective of vanity counter and person illumination to effect optimum person reflection in a vanity mirror, objective (d).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,089 (Marantz) also accomplishes objectives (a) and (b) but does not provide for objective (d).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,019 (Hall) accomplishes objective (b) but only partially effects objective (a) since it depends on mechanically orienting a reflector to direct illumination against a portion of a wall. Objective (c) and (d) are not effectively addressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,888 (Lewin et al) is said to be a wall-wash fixture, however it does not appear to address objective (d) although some benefit corresponding to objective (c) would appear to be obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,631 (Mullins) obviously accomplishes objective (b) and claims to have objective (a) benefits, however objective (d) is not effected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,340 (Habre) appears to accomplish objective (b), but indicates a purpose of providing a directional illumination. Other objectives do not appear to have been considered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,147 (Kristofek) adds a positional "side looking" reflector surface into a conventional flush ceiling fixture to produce objective (a), however uniformity of illumination would not be accomplished for "wall wash" to any great extent.
Looking in all of the aforementioned prior art disclosures is the concept of combining a light source and specialized reflector with a vertical plane mirror surface to effect optimum illumination of a vanity bench and optimum illuminated imaging of a person standing before the vanity combination.